Save me from this nightmare
by JazmynOdairForever
Summary: Missy ran, drenched in sweat, through the dense forest. She heard the loud slamming of footsteps behind her, and wondered how long it would take for them to realize it wasn't them she was running from. It was the mutts.
1. Missy

Reaping day wasn't exactly Missy's favourite day of the year. But living in district 2, it was expected of her to be exited. Her emotions were slightly mixed; One half of her was giddy with anticipation, and the other half was scared out of her mind. On the outside, she came across as strong, and definitely intimidating. But on the inside, she was just like any other 13 year old girl on reaping day. Terrified and feeling weak. Yes, she was only 13, but she could easily pass as about 15. She was tall, probably around 5'6, strong, and not too bad looking either. Even though mostly everyone in district 2 had long dark hair, and dark eyes, Missy stood out. Her hair fell to about her shoulders, and was a deep brown colour, but her eyes were a bright blue. She was one of the only people who didn't look like everyone else in her district, and it made her happy.

Getting up out of her comfy bed was hard. Part of her wanted to lie there all day, but she knew she could never avoid the reaping. So Missy got up out of bed, brushed her tangled hair, and slipped on her only dress. It was dark blue, and had a fluffy black bow on the back. She jogged quickly downstairs, passing a clock on the way. Missy and her mother only had about 10 minutes to get to the reaping. "Hurry up mom! We're going to be late!" Missy yelled to her mom, once she got to the front door of her large, white house. Living in district two meant never having to go hungry, and having a pretty decent home. "I'm coming dear! You go along without me." Missy smiled to herself and pulled open the screen door, letting the cool Autumn breeze rush in. She stepped out onto the crunchy November leaves and began walking to the City Circle, where the reaping was held.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N! Sorry for the extremely short first post, I was just getting started :3** **REVIEW?**

Missy quickly made her way to the reaping, taking brisk and very fast steps. In 9 days it would be her birthday, so if she got reaped it would happen in the arena. She wondered if she would be accepted into the career pack. Probably not, considering she was so small and young. But maybe if she acted older, and held her head up high they wouldn't mind. After all, she was turning 14. A few years back, a twelve year old girl from district two was allowed to join the careers. She ended up surprisingly winning. Probably because she killed everyone else while they were sleeping. Missy watched as kids piled into their designated areas, sorted by age. She jogged over to the 13's section and smiled at a few of her school friends. The escort for the tributes hopped onto the stage. Her hair was a sickly green colour, and her eyes were either genetically altered to match, or she was wearing contacts. Missy guessed the first option.

Capitol people were so strange. Missy always thought of them as the presidents well groomed pets, seeing as they usually did exactly what he wanted, never wanting to displease him. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the 25th Hunger Games!" Missy clapped loudly, along with every other person in the audience. The mayor entered the stage and began the long boring speech said every year, reminding everyone about Panem's dark past. Once he was finished, there was a round of less exited applause, and the escort, Hansas Jonah took her place again. "Well! Thank you for that wonderful speech, Mayor Borisdeen. Now, time to choose the name of the male tribute!" Hansas dug around in the boys reaping ball before pulling out a little slip of paper. "And the male tribute from district 2 is... Rory Mason!" A boy from the 18 section took his place on stage. He was tall, muscular, and intimidating. Perfect career material. Hopefully, he would help Missy get into the careers. His brown eyes sparkled with excitement, and ruthlessness. He definitely wouldn't spare anyone at gun point.

"For the female tribute..." Hansas took extra care to pull out a slip of paper from the girls bowl. "Bertha Monroe!" Another 18 year old ran up on stage with a huge grin plastered on her face. Without thinking, Missy raised her hand and yelled as loud as she could, "I volunteer!" She raced up to the stage, receiving an extremely dirty look from Bertha. Taking her place on stage, she looked out into the crowd and smiled at everyone. "Well then! What is your name young lady?" Missy shook Hansas' hand and said in a loud clear voice, "My name is Missy Thorne."

Once in the room in the Justice Building, where she was required to say goodbyes, Missy sat on a plush red couch. Almost immediately after she sat down, there was a knock at the door. The girl she volunteered for, Bertha, sauntered into the room with a menacing look on her face. Uh oh. She took her time walking over to a chair across from Missy and sitting down. "So." She said scowling at Missy. "If you think you're getting any sponsors, or becoming a career, you're wrong." Bertha practically growled. Missy raised her eyebrows and began to speak. She was cut of by Bertha's low hiss. "And, just so you know, Rory will have no problem killing you when I tell him to. I'll say, 'You better watch out for her, and kill her off as soon as you can, Rory. Don't let her into the careers either, she'll be no help!'" Bertha smirked, and with a flip of her dark hair, exited the room. Well crap. There went Missy's hopes of ever being a career.

The days that past went by in a whirl wind of bright colours, lots of beautifying, and training. But when she was standing in the glass tube required to transport her up into the arena, everything etched into her mind, including advice from her mentor, disappeared, replaced by fear. Once the tube started moving upwards, panic set it. When Missy was high enough above the ground she could see the arena, she gasped. The grass, was the first thing she saw. Electric green, and extremely tall. Probably about half her height. Then, the sky came into view. A blue so light, it almost seemed white. Then, as far as she could see, forest and hills. Well, this should be easy to hide in. All she had to do was get to the cornucopia, grab as much as she could, and head for the hills. Unless she was killed first, of course. She looked around and saw the other tributes gawking at the arena on their plates. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome, to the 25th Hunger Games!" 30 seconds. The time tributes were required to stand on their plates for. Once the minute was up, the gong sounded, and Missy bolted towards the golden horn filled with everything she needed to survive.


End file.
